


Mum mum's gonna buy you a mockingbird...

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crazy bad guy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Balthazar, Omega Dean Winchester, Trigger: Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Mason return home after Crowley worked some magic, but everyone is shaken. Especially Castiel. He will do whatever he can to protect his family and keep them safe. How did the ipecac end up in Mason's system? Dean and Castiel try to shake off this horrible event but it's only the beginning.</p><p> </p><p>Pregnancy: Four months, three weeks</p><p>  </p><p>AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are FIFTY TWO of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mum mum's gonna buy you a mockingbird...

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I didn’t poison my  _ child _ !” Dean yelled angrily, tears sliding down his face as the policemen interrogated him. It had been a good forty eight hours, and Dean just cried listening to the men blame him for the drug. 

  


“You said yourself no one else feeds him!” the policeman snapped. “Did you do it for attention?!”

  


“What?! No!” Dean snapped back, as the door to the integration roomed opened. “D-Dad?” Dean breathed to his stepdad Crowley, who stood strongly. 

  


“Come on, Dean. We are done here.” Crowley spoke as Dean stood collecting his coat. “You should be ashamed treating a pregnant omega this way. Does he look like a monster to you?” The policemen said nothing, as Crowley eyed them. “I’ve talked to the police chief, the poisoning was a accident. The baby simply got into the ipecac since he was just learning to crawl.” He tossed paperwork on the counter. “Your case is closed.” 

  


Dean followed crowley who made a dramatic exit, Dean trying to keep up with his step father.

  


“S-So you found out how he got it?” Dean breathed as Crowley shook his head. 

  


“No. My people are looking into it.” Crowley stated, as Dean paused, but Crowley moved back to grab him and keep him going. “Keep walking I don’t want to draw attention.”

  


“So...you lied about it being a accident?” Dean spoke. “H-How?”

  


“I have connections.” Crowley stated. “I was able to get you out of their holdings through them too.” 

  


“M-Mason?” Dean choked out as they walked to the car. “I-Is he okay?” 

  


“He’s wonderfully. The doctors cleared him and Castiel went to get him before I came to get you. He’s with Castiel.” Crowley stated as Dean covered his mouth trying not to cry. Crowley only paused when he noticed Dean wasn’t getting in the car. Dean failed as he sobbed trying to keep it together as Crowley moved to him softly touching his back. “He misses you, Dean…” 

  


Dean turned softly burying his face into Crowley’s neck, as Crowley softly held him back. Dean just needing a moment, which Crowley gave him. 

  


“Please...find out who did this.” Dean breathed pulling back as Crowley nodded, opening the door he helped Dean inside before driving him home.

  


____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked up the driveway as Mason chewed on his fingers and looked around with hope. 

  


“Mum mum mum mum.” Mason spoke his eyes searching for Dean. 

  


_ Where’s my mum mum! I was promised a mum mum!  _

  


“MASON!” Nathaniel screamed bolting out of the house, as Claire and Nina moved to greet him. 

  


_ Hey! It’s Dipsy, Laa Laa and Po!  _

  


Nina ran up as everyone touched Mason so happy he was back and home. 

  


“We missed you Mason!” Nina kisses his knee, since she was too short to reach his head. 

  


_ I guess I sorta kinda missed you too, but….keep it to yourselves. I got a reputation to uphold. _

  


Mason chewed on his hand, looking to see the one familiar face he wanted to see and yet Dean wasn’t there. 

  


“Mum mum?” Mason whimpered as Nina looked concerned, Mason started to cry as Castiel cringed trying to calm him. “Mum mum…?” 

  


Castiel held him close trying to rock the baby close. Mason chewed on his hands as he cried just wanting his mum mum. He didn’t want anyone else but him. He was good for the strangers, he let people hold him without giving them the normal two black eyes….he gave them one but not two! All in the hopes of being reunited with his mum mum. Yet there was no mum mum?

  


“It’s okay, Mason.” Castiel tried as he might but Mason continued to whimper and sob in heartache. Mason wasn’t the only one. Castiel missed his mate. His baby girl. 

  


A car pulling up, gained their attention as Castiel as the passenger's door opened before the car was completely stopped, and Dean bolted to Castiel. 

  


_ MUM MUM!  _ Mason held out his hands toward him. __  
_  
_ Castiel was crushed for a hug, Dean spilling tears as he scooped up Mason into his arms who calmed instantly. Castiel moved to hold his mate nuzzling into him. 

  


Dean sobbed as he held Castiel with one arm as Castiel’s arm slid over Dean’s swelling belly. Dean cried as the other children joined in holding him as well happy for his return as Mary came out of the house. She had been helping Castiel care the children while Crowley worked to get Dean out of holding. 

  


Dean pressed Castiel into a hard kiss, as he pulled back to press kisses to his children’s head. Before looking at Castiel again who nuzzled into him. 

  


“I miss you so much.” Castiel choked out as Dean gave a soft smile, before he kissed him lovingly, Dean caressing his face nodding. 

  


“I missed you too.” Dean sobbed kissing him repeatedly.

  


“You’re home!” Nina cheered as Dean nodded kissing her head.

  


“Come on babies. Inside.” Dean ushered his babies inside, as he smiled to his mother as she greeted him as well, bringing them inside with crowley trailing behind them. 

  


_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  


Dean cradled Mason to his chest, refusing to let him go, as Mason curled in his arms. Sucking on his thumb as Dean slid his hands up and down Mason’s spine. Mason was hungry, but Dean was afraid to feed him anything, but Mason felt comfort in knowing Dean didn’t eat either. Dean didn’t trust anything currently in the house. Castiel had agreed to get something ordered, when he came in Dean barely reacted. 

  


Castiel placed the food on the counter, offering KFC to the young children to help themselves to. Castiel walked over to Dean holding out a container of mac and cheese for Mason. Placing Dean’s plate on the living room table, Castiel took a seat next to his mate and child, his eyes slid over Dean with concern. Dean who opened the container already offering the a spoon filled of warm macaroni to the child who lifted his head to open his mouth for it. 

  


Castiel watched Mason take a happy bite, chomping on the mac and cheese with a grin on his face. Dean’s softly smiled making faces as Mason smiled contently.

  


_ I love you, mum mum.  _

  


Dean felt Castiel’s hand on his stomach which drew Dean’s attention for a second, but his focus was on making Mason happy. 

  


“Let me feed him.” Castiel offered as Dean hesitated. “...She needs to eat too.” Dean softly moved Mason to Castiel, who didn’t fight or argue as he sat contently in Castiel’s arms.

  


_ He’s right, mum mum. I’ll be good for not mum mum. _

  


Castiel taking the Mac and cheese Mason opened his mouth for the next bite which Castiel enjoyed the bliss of the easiness with Mason. Dean turned to the food on the counter, taking it, he enjoyed the food. Mason chewed as Dean watched him softly.

  


“He’s going to be fine, Dean.” Castiel looked at the omega, as Mason clapped his hands together. 

  


_ ‘M A OKAY, MUM MUM! _

  


“...” Dean shook his head as Castiel nuzzled into him. “...I just can’t relax till we find out how he got the ipecac-”

  


“I promise we will, but you need to relax. The stress isn’t good for the baby.” Castiel stated as Dean nodded softly. Silently helping himself to the food, as a harsh kick to his side made the omega drop his plate. Castiel glanced over with worry, as He set Mason down. “D-Dean?” Dean nodded softly as Castiel moved to him with worry. 

  


“Sorry. I just...I wasn’t expecting it.” Dean rubbed at his belly as Castiel eyed him with concern. 

  


“Expecting what? Are you okay?” Castiel asked as Dean let out a nod smiling to himself. 

  


“She’s kicking.” Dean smiled in tears as Castiel paused looking down at the growing belly, Castiel felt tears. With everything going on, this...was a small good thing they both needed right now. Dean took Castiel’s hand, sliding it near the bottom of his stomach. 

  


Castiel held his breath when a harsh kick made him break into sobs he pressed kisses to Dean’s stomach. Dean smiled at Castiel sliding his hands through Castiel’s hair, as Mason crawled towards them. Dean picked up Mason pressing kisses to Mason’s face. Moving him to his side and holding him close. 

  


Mason sat up looking down at Dean’s stomach, happily chewing on his hand watching his father fall apart in happiness.

  


_ She just wanted to say it’s going to be okay.  _

  


Mason chewed on his hand.

  


_ I think she and I are going to get along very well...Just as long as she doesn’t hog mum mum.  _

  


Dean wiped Castiel’s tears and moved him up to press him into a kiss, Castiel crying and laughing just unable to control his emotions. 

  


“God I love her so much.” Castiel sniffed.

  


“I think she loves you too. The only time I ever feel a reaction is with you.” Dean spoke as Castiel nodded pulling away wiping his tears.

  


“Daddy’s little Princess.” Castiel laughed as Nina moved to Castiel.

  


“I thought  _ I  _ was your princess.” Nina frowned.

  


“Nah, you’re my smart little president.” Castiel picked her up, as Nina beamed in happiness. “And Claire’s my beautiful little queen.” 

  


“Don’t drag me into your terrible titles.” Claire laughed waving them off, as Dean got up, holding mason. He set him into his bouncer, before moving to clean up the mess. 

  


“Oh come on, you love it.” Castiel spoke, before turning to see Dean on his knees. “Babe! No. I got that. Stand back up. You need to be resting you had a long day!” 

  


Dean let out a loving sigh, as he let Castiel helping him up. Dean rubbed his stomach as Nathaniel choked out a surprise, when his nose started to bleed. Dean moved to him, quickly covering his nose with a tissue as blood poured out.

  


“My little baby.” Dean pressed a kiss to his forehead as Nathaniel started to cry. “Let’s go to the sink and spit it out. Don’t swallow.” 

  


“That’s not what you said.” Castiel joked picking up the chicken, but Dean lightly slapped him. 

  


“What does  _ that  _ mean daddy?” Nina asked, holding the plate for castiel to pile to floor food on. 

  


“That’s how your daddies made you.” Claire added, Dean giving her a look as she snorted as Nina gasped.

  


“Daddy Dean swallowed my baby sister?!” Nina gasped as Castiel and dean exchanged looks.

  


“He swallowed a lot of them.” Castiel snorted unable to help himself, as Dean threw a dish towel at him, as Castiel broke into uncontrollable laughter. 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Ambriel’s POV: Somewhere else**

  
  
  
  


_“Cas, you’re terrible.”_ _Dean tried not to laugh, as Castiel used the towel to clean up the stuff on the floor. Castiel shrugged, as Claire snickered to herself. “Seriously my mom and crowley are staying in the guest room, keep it down,  I don’t exactly want that public.”_

  


_ “Then you shouldn’t have let me take video.” Castiel snorted, Dean shoved him playfully as Castiel pressed a kiss to his cheek.  _

  
  
  


Ambriel sat on her couch watching the live stream of the novak house, chewing slightly on her fingernails while Castiel and Dean talk and laugh with their children. Ambriel bit hard into her nail ripping it off the skin as blood slid down her thumb.

  


This should have been her future, the future she was promised. The one Chuck had promised her all those years ago. 

  
  


_“Castiel!” Ambriel laughed as Castiel smiled holding her hand as they walked through school. The most popular guy and the most popular girl, holding each other. Cradling each other. The eyes wanting to be her, the eyes wanting to be her. She had everything she ever wanted. The perfect man, the perfect life. They were those matching couples. They had the same type of glasses. Wore the same sweaters every day. Castiel_ ** _loved_** _her. The way he looked at her, the way he kissed her. He loved her. However that was all taken away from her._

  


“Dean Fucking Winchester.” Ambriel cursed spitting out her bloodied nail when someone walked through the front door carrying some groceries. “Azazel. Did you handle the connection problem?” 

  


“Yeah yeah.” Azazel sighed, as he put the supplies on the counter. “Should get decent stalking video.” 

  


“I don’t have visuals of the twins bedroom.” Ambriel commented bitterly. 

  


“Sorry princess, I had a time frame seeing as someone started to put ipecac in the kid’s baby bottle.” Azazel spoke, as Ambriel turned in her seat.

  


“I wasn’t  _ trying _ to kill him, He understands, I was just trying to put Dean away. Mason knows I love him. He’s my little one.” Ambriel turned back to the screen as Dean lead Mason towards the bedroom, Castiel trailing behind him with the twins being ushered to bed. Mason laid his head on Dean’s shoulder as he sucked his thumb. “I failed him. Mason was suppose to be safe and away from Dean…”

  


“His stepfather is too powerful I told you it wouldn’t work.” Azazel stated. “He just made it go away.” 

  


“If I can somehow get them, I can get Castiel.” Ambriel mumbled to herself, sliding her hand over the screen. 

  


“What are you going on about?” Azazel sighed. 

  


“Those babies...they were mine and Dean stole them.” Ambriel shook. “He stole them from me, they were meant to be mine, those babies were destined to be mine but he took everything from me….” Azazel rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

  


“...Castiel will cave to be near his children…” Ambriel spoke going back to chew on her nails. 

  


“What kinds of fucked up are you?” Azazel laughed as ambriel said nothing. 

  


“...You can do what you want to Dean once the child is born.” Ambriel mumbled as Azazel eyed her. “What is it you do?” She twisted the blood into her hair, twirling the strands.

  


“....Let’s just say, I’m the big bad wolf.” Azazel smirked, ambriel eyed him softly. 

  


“He’s the last one of yours. The thirteenth. What will you do then when you get to your goal.” Ambriel asked.

  


“Then the show is over.” Azazel bowed. “But...the finale...is always the best part. It’s got to be.” 

  


“Then you better not fuck it up.” Ambriel turned coldly as Azazel eyed her with amusement. Setting the different types of food on the counter, before getting to the seven different knives from the bottom. 

  


Eyes the quality of the hunting knifes, he slowly smirked cruelly as looked at the screen to see the pregnant omega holding Mason close as he slept with castiel’s arms around them sleeping peacefully snuggled close with the twins lying against their legs and even Claire slept on the very end of the bed like one big happy family…

  
  
  
  
  


____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  


  


  


  


**Balthazar’s POV: One week later**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Balthazar bolted into the Novak house once he realized Dean and Mason were home. A man seemed to be changing the locks on their request. Benji stood by his father's side as Benny parked the car. 

  


“Dean?!” Balthazar choked out as Dean turned holding mason. 

  


“B-Balthazar.” Dean smiled as Balthazar cupped his face, before hugging him. 

  


“I had no idea they called.” Balthazar choked out. “The lab found it in the blood and reported it. I know you would never-” 

  


“I know, it’s okay.” Dean nodded. “It was out of your hands.” Mason looked around curiously. 

  


_ Hey it’s Bert and Ernie.  _

  


Mason commented to Benny and balthazar, as Benji moved to Mason touching his knee. 

  


“Hey mason.” Benji beamed, as Mason chewed on his hand.

  


_ Hey Elmo. _

  


Benji held out his hand as Mason smacked it. Benji looked up at Dean.

  


“Is Nina here?” Benji asked. 

  


“She’s in the backyard playing with Jes-” Dean spoke but Benji was already bolting away. 

  


“...How are you two doing?” Balthazar spoke, as Dean turned back to him. 

  


“Okay. We are just adjusting and going back to our normal lives.” Dean nodded. 

  


“Did you find where he got the-” Benny asked as Dean shook his head. 

  


“We threw out the food, went through all our cabinets. All of mason’s room….We just decided to change the locks….Mason’s been doing so well.” Dean pressed multiple kisses to Mason’s head. “He hasn’t been sick since we got home.” 

  


_ I feel like the first letter of the alphabet because I don’t know any other letters. Don’t get me started on the numbers. They are hard. Could you imagine letters and numbers together? Sheesh.  _ Mason chewed on his fingers. 

“Where’s Castiel?” Benny asked. 

  


“On the phone with Gabriel and Sam.” Dean breathed. “Castiel’s worried this is some sort of stalker or crazy person breaking in. So he is talking Sam through getting the same security system. Better safe than sorry is what he’s saying.” 

  


“Speaking of which how is Gabriel and sam?” Balthazar asked. 

  


“Gabriel’s almost eight months, worries just like his brother. I’m surprised they aren’t storing emergency rations of space food around the house just in case.” Dean laughed, as he watched Castiel pace in his office. The door glass so he can focus on watching the kids even though he was working. “I think he’s going overboard.” 

  


“That’s what Alpha’s do, Dean.” Balthazar hummed softly. “He’s protecting everything he loves more than everything.” Dean blinked at those words, before turning to Castiel who softly gave a loving smile at those words before pushing up his glasses. “You got yourself a alpha who would die for you, you know that. That’s a amazing alpha.” 

  


“...No.” Dean shook his head, rubbing his belly. “I got alpha who would live on for me...even if he didn’t want to. Even if losing me would kill him. I got the strongest alpha….even if he doesn’t know it yet.” Dean softly turn to Mason. “Why don’t we go check on your brother and sister's love.” Dean gave Castiel one last glance before welcoming benny and balthazar into their large backyard.

  


  


________________________________________________________________________

  


  


  


  


  


**Jesse's POV  
**

  


“Nina!” Jesse called as he clamped onto the closest to the floor branch, having a hard time climbing as Benji frowned at Jesse. “Nina, I hate heights!” 

  


“Come on, Jess! You’re missing the birds.” Nina hummed looking at the baby birds that chirped loudly. Nina loved to watch these robbins. It was her favorite thing to do when they had to play in the backyard even though Jesse liked to bird watch with her, he didn’t...exactly do...heights. She heard someone coming up as she smiled softly at the bird. “Finally jesse! I thought you would never- Oh. Hi benji.” 

  


Benji beamed as Jesse frowned noticeably, trying his hardest to climb up the tree. However he couldn’t even get up the first branch. He watched sadly as Nina pointed and talked to Benji about the robbins.  __ Their robbins. Jesse softly slid off the branch letting his feet hit the floor. Benji softly looked over his shoulder at Jesse as the smug child smirked in triumph at Jesse before focusing back on Nina. 

  


Jesse looked down sadly tears filling his eyes, Benji was more like Nina. Benji was rough, strong. He liked chaos. Whereas Jesse never went a night without cleaning his room before playing. He even cleaned up after his parents. Jesse never got in fights. He just...wasn’t like Nina at all. 

“...Nina I’m going home okay?” Jesse called but Nina didn’t hear him, laughing at whatever benji said. Jesse turned away, tears spilling out of his eyes as he ran towards the back fence, running past Dean, and the others. 

  


“Whoa Jesse? Where’s the fire?” Dean called but Jesse was already gone, he glanced around when he noticed Nina wasn’t in the yard and sighed. “Nina, get down!” 

  


“Ugh. Fine.” Nina sighed, as she started to climb down with benji, when her feet hit the ground she turned. “They are getting so big-....Jesse?” Nina looked around as Benji took her hand. 

  


“Come on Nina! I think I saw a lizard over here!” Benji hummed as Nina smiled softly being lead away, hesitantly looking back to see if Jesse was there...but was met with disappointment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the love and support! 
> 
> Comment and kudos for faster chapters!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
